A simple hello
by Eternal Grey
Summary: Sen is back and she's tough. She wants to b with the people that care about her but she doesn remember the one who loved her most. Wat if she wishes for everyone to forget her? Juz so she doesn hurt anyone by her presence? Wat if she can't b remembered?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own spirited away I wish I did but I dont**

It's been 6 years since I went to the spirit world. I'm not a pushover anymore and I'm not as innocent. My hair is never put up and my clothes are always dark. I smirked at the tunnel before I walked in. I had nothing left to lose anymore. My parents were long gone in some freak accident I hate talking about and I never made any real friends in my school. I was too innocent. By all the scars on my body I still have... you can tell I learned my lesson. I held my arms around myself tightly. At least here I have friends and Granny might let me stay with her. I smiled as the lights went out next to the familiar spirit restraunts.

"Sen long time no see!" The frog from before told me grinning as I neared the bath house.

"I've just come here to see Lynn and the boiler man then I'm going to Granny." I told him quickly. He just smiled as I walked past the bridge. No Face wasn't here of course. He was probably with Granny. Ubaba would probably try to force me to work with her and stay with _her baby _as long as it makes him happy.

"Will you also see Master Haku?" He asked making me freeze.

"Who?" I asked curiously. I didn't get my answer because the radish spirit walked past and he was back in his greeting frenzy. I brushed off the boy's name and walked to the boiler room. I was immediatly pulled into a tight hug.

"You've turned into such a tough little girl!" He cried making me smile. It's been so long since someones hugged me... I liked it.

"Chow time." Lynn said crawling through the cabnet looking door. She gasped when she saw me making me smile. "Sen its you! You've gotten so big! You were such a dope I was really worried how'd you be in a new school and all it looks like you breezed right through it! (Lynn is hard for me to get with her personality and the way she talks so I'm just copying what she's said in the movie) I've missed you so much." She cried grabbing my arms a huge smile on her face.

"I've missed you too!"

**I'll add another chapter next week I have to go to bed parents orders...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey this chapter will be way longer! and better... I hope**

"I hope you guys weren't worried!" I cried bowing falling into my old habits. The boiler man (**Please someone tell me his name I forgot!) **laughed and waved his hand at me dismissively.

"Duh you dope. If its you we'll always worry!" Lynn said grinning at me making me smile as she ruffled my hair.

"Oh my gosh! SEN!!" A boy with blond shoulder length straight hair that covered his left eye. His eyes were a bright dark blue and he looked about the same age as me.

"Who are you? Are you Haku?" I asked making everyone laugh.

"No silly I begged Mom to make me look the same age as you and if I do say so myself... hot and look I am isn't that great!?" He asked making me grin. So this was Ubaba's **_baby_**... wow things really have changed.

"Wow that's great I guess. As long as your happy." I smiled earning a grin in return.

"I know you only knew me as _MY BABY!! _My real name is Kiozaki. Hott name for a Hott guy." He said grinning at me. I smirked and pushed him making him fall back into Lynn. She laughed and shoved him off her into one of the open ingriediant boxes.

"So my friends I must bid you farewell for I have some housing issues to attend to." I said jokingly and bowed to them.

"Hey if you need a home I can get you one." Kiozaki smirked making me grin at first till he batted his eyelashes at me. "Of course I only have one bed-" I punched him in the back of the head. "I can always buy bunk beds..." He said sweatdropping.

"I have to go okay?" I asked him specifically.

"Promise to visit Haku he's been a real mess since you left!" Lynn said glaring at Kio-kun as he scowled.

"When I find out who he is I will!" I said leaving.

I found a train ticket on the ground outside the boiler room. '_To Sen from... an old friend, I hope you remember him soon. See you at Granny's.' _

I rode by myself on the train hoping to never feel so lonely ever again. I'm in a new place now I should feel so much happier, and I do its just... something's not right.

I fell asleep and nearly stayed that way when suddenly it felt like someone kissed my forehead. I opened my eyes immediatly but no one was there...

**Longer right! I hope you all loved it! Next chapter Haku appears what does he say what does he do and when someone confesses to Sen what will she do? Especially if someone from her old school appears almost revealing Sen's old scars... **

**Drama drama no wonder Haku hates me.**

**Me- Haku?**

**Haku- hn.**

**Me- OMG your turning into Sasgay! **

**Haku- HOLY CRAP WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!**

**Me- that's more like it**

**Haku- I hate you**

**Me- I kno**

**Sen- Um hi... where am I? I've never been here before...**

**Me- Hurry leave! I'll distract her! (does cool stunt Haku did in the movie)**

**Sen- um... this is apparently the nut house... goodbye then.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ppl are you happy with all the updates? GOOD cuz I can only go on on weekends. Hope you can wait cuz I can't... I have to write about my favorite twins just to get a handle on myself seriously this is an addiction ppl! I need help! Anyway this is your story by your crazy writer. I'm happy someone reviewed you ppl are so sweet!**

"Granny!" I cried running into her arms. No face grinned at me... or maybe not... I think his face is just like that.

"Chihiro!" Granny cried pulling me in tight.

"I go by Sen now." I said wiping my eyes. Water dripped down my hand. I ignored it.

"What happened to you?" Suddenly my mind stopped my body froze and I relived it...

_"Chihiro this! Chihiro that! Stupid annoying little brat!" A boy shouted angrily as he punched me in the gut. I winced but didn't cry out in pain. _

_I hid my hair tye in my strap pocket on my leg. That was before they came to beat me up. "Stop it Izumy she's kinda cute." a boy said smirking. My eyes widened as they kicked me across the basketball court._

_I coughed up blood and winced as the girls joined in. One lifted me by the shirt and slapped me. "That was my boyfriend you-" She stopped then and slapped me again. Blood trickled from my mouth as I frowned. _

_A boy, I couldn't even see who, punched my eye. I could feel it swelling. I was suddenly back on the ground and a bunch of people started kicking me again. "Mimi bring the knife tomorrow." My eyes widened and suddenly I blacked out._

"What do you mean?" I asked smiling at her reasurringly.

"You're broken Sen." She told me stroking my hair.

"Sen!" Kio-kun cried running up to me. "I missed you!" He cried and hugged me.

"Hey." I said back surprised.

"Haku your back." Granny said making me want to glance at him to figure out who he is but Kio twirled me away from him.

"Um... Kio-kun can I please see the guy that everyone keeps telling me to see?" I asked getting agitated.

"Hey Chihiro." A voice said cooly from behind me.

"Sen!" Kio said grabbing my attention. "I love you!" He cried blushing.

I froze. Then remembered to breathe.

"I-I have to go." I stuttered then ran as fast as I could. I ran all the way to the bridge as in I actually swam across the water trying not to look at the huge fish in the water.

I stayed in the tunnel trying not to cry. It was too much like that one time... last year...

_"I love you.__" A boy told me smiling warmly._

_I wiped the blood from my mouth. "After I just got beat up you admit your love to me? How sweet..." I muttered but instantly his arm was around my waist and his face inches from mine._

_"Meet me here at midnight tonight. I have something to give you." He whispered making me almost swoon._

_I waited actually expecting to be sweeped off my feet. At midnight he came but he was smirking at me. His arms were crossed and his clothes dark. Suddenly I was jumped from behind and shoved to the ground._

_"You actually think I would like _**_you_**_?" He asked then laughed cruelly at me. "I would **never **like an ugly little tramp like you." He told me cruelly then I was jumped once again and I blacked out._

**A simple memory ending now what will she say when she actually see's Haku? Mystery Mystery Drama Drama I hope she can last mwa ha ha **


	4. Chapter 4

**You know I really love this story... its awesome! to me... I made this off of a circus story I was writing it fits perfect with Spirited Away sequal maybes to me. So if any of you suddenly see a book that sounds alot like this fanfic its probably by me. I doubt I could publish a book tho. I invite flames of any sort or really anything. I just want to learn to be a better writer.**

"You shouldn't be all alone like this." A boy said from the darkness.

"I was always alone till I came back here." I muttered bitterly as I wanted so desperately to cry tears I had lost long ago.

"That's sad. Can you tell me about it?" He asked softly.

"It's a long story." I said blushing slightly at the thought. Maybe I was just feeling the warmth of anger... but I kind of lacked hatred. I could never hate anyone. No matter what.

"That's good because I like long stories." He answered making me smile.

"I must know who you are first." I said suddely getting suspicious.

"Ukah." He whispered his breath tickeling my neck. My face grew red and suddenly it clicked.

"Haku! I know I forgot all about you and I'm sorry but please just tell me who you are! What happened here to make me forget you?!" I shouted angrily.

Suddenly I knew I was alone once again and slowly I past out. I woke up in Kio's bed. Kio was laying on the ground beside me his hair covering his face as he layed on his side facing me. He looked so peaceful... it was really cute.

"Sen..." He whispered in his sleep making me freeze.

"He does this often." A voice behind me whispered making me turn. A little six year old with short brown hair and brown eyes like mine but darker. She was wearing ripped jeans, a painted on white t-shirt, and white shoes.

"Who are you?" I asked suddenly feeling chilled. She smiled at me and skipped over to my bed. She put her finger on her lips.

"I'm a spirit that's all you need to kno. I've been looking for my two sisters for a long time but I want to help you. You shouldn't run away here. You will age no one else here will. If you want you can become a spirit." She said almost bitterly.

"How long have you been searching for them?" I asked not wanting to think of giving up anything just yet.

"597 years. I find Vira from time to time but she is desperatly looking for her twin so she can get her back. I think she means to kill her. I hope to find them one day... I really miss June and Vira..." She wimpered then grabbed my hands.

"What are you-"

"You must meet him! You must meet Haku and decide! Hurry!" She cried then disappeared.

"What was up with her?" I asked then wiped my eyes.

**Next chapter Haku I promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey another chapter!**

I tried not to laugh when No Face tried to tag me. I was way too fast for him!

He made the unusual sounds he always made making me stop.

"What is it?" I asked and suddenly a boy with shoulder length straight green hair and lighter green eyes appeared in front of us.

"I'm Haku." He said bowing. I gasped then quickly bowed back.

"I'm Sen!" I cried hastily.

"I know. Do you have a place to stay?" He asked his face an emotionless mask.

"Not yet. I might stay with Kyo or Granny but I'm not for sure." I told him then nodded politely.

"I can arrange for you to stay with me if you would like to." He said softly making my eyes widen.

"For a total stranger?" I asked incredulously.

"You're not as strange as you might think." He answered and took my hand making me gasp.

"Um... Can I go?" I asked taking a step back not looking at his face.

"You don't remember me at all do you?" He asked stroking my cheek.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as he dropped his hands in defeat.

"I wish... you could remember me." He whispered in my ear his lips brushed against my cheek bone as he turned away.

"Haku! Why... why did I leave?" I asked suddenly before I could stop myself.

"Because I made you." He answered making me gasp.


	6. Chapter 6

**It's turning crappy I know but just deal until I can fix it and mold it into a perfectly okay fanfic... if that takes ten years... then you may flame me.**

I walked into Kyo'sroom and crawled into his bunkbed and tried to sleep. I had a really long day and I was sick of all this drama.

I fell asleep quickly feeling someone hold me in my sleep. No nightmares awaited me for the first time thanks them.

When I woke up Kyo was watching me grinning.

"You snore. Just kidding but you do look like an angel when you sleep."

"Shut up Kyo and tell Lynn I need clothes. I'm probably going to work here again anyway." I muttered putting my hair up.

He grinned and ran off to tell Lynn when I dozed off again into the wierdest dream.

"I'm going to have a talk with Ubaba and quit being her apprentice. I got my name back and all because of you!" Haku grinned making me smile. "Cross the plain and go through the tunnel but you must promise not to look back once."

"I promise but Haku... will I ever see you again?" I asked him tearfully.

"I promise now go!" Haku said watching me leave as I cried and ran down the plain to the tunnel where my parents were waiting.

I don't think I ever realised his thin smile and wary eyes as he made the promise.

Maybe I would be so messed up and broken.

Maybe then I wouldn't of left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to the new review I decided to continue the story! WHOO HOO right? Or maybe not...**

My eyes burned when I realized slightly what had happened.

Haku was someone I had cared about. I cared enough to help him get his name back, but he sent me away.

I glared at the wall and then punched it putting all my anger into it.

Suddenly Lynn and Kyo appeared. Lynn grinned at me and russled my hair.

"Hey Sen quit worrying about Haku and let's get something to eat!" She grinned making Kyo frown.

"You were thinking of dragon boy?" Kyo asked making me nod slightly embarrassed.

"Duh she doesn't even remember the poor guy!" Sen cried bonking him on the head.

"Yeah... I had just remembered something." I mumured making them stop and stare.

"You got your memory back?" Kyo asked bitterly.

"Only parts. I still don't know why he sent me away or really anything about him except his masks."

Kyo sighed in relief making me stare at him curiously.

"Thanks Lynn for the clothes I'll be off to work in ten minutes tops." I said grabbing the clothes and heading to the nearest bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**I decided to make the chapters a little longer for you I guess. If you have an requests or changes you want me to make please let me know and I'll do the best I can.**

I was out of the bathroom in less then ten.

I wanted them to wait so I could get a good feel of my past first.

I walked to my old room I had stayed here with about fifty girls. The patio seemed to be calling my name....

'I had walked out to the padio then noticed a dragon fighting off birds.

"Haku!" I shouted but it didn't seem like he heard me.

I stared at him in horror when I finally noticed the blood.

"Haku over here!" I screamed. Instantly the dragon flew in my direction.

Right as he entered splattering blood everywhere I closed the door slamming the paper people making them fly everywhere.'

I stepped back from the patio suppressing a scream. Suddenly Lynn entered.

"There you are!" She grinned and led me to the baths. "You're with the radish spirit today. He requested you too."

I smiled softly remembering him helping me out so many times before.

Suddenly Kyo was beside me. He kissed my cheek and led me to one of the more elegant baths.

The radish spirit was waiting for me there. I smiled and waved at him making him wave back.

"Later Sen but hey... maybe later do you want to go out on a date?" He asked making me smile.

"Sure."

I felt an spirit nearby flinch from my words but I barely thought about it.


	9. Chapter 9

I grinned as Kyo led me through the stream of spirits. The crowd shouted as fireworks exploded above us.

"This is amazing!" I shouted happily then suddenly I noticed a little girl being shoved away by her parents...

_"Mom!" I cried as the police informed me of what happened._

_I noticed the man who had killed them smirk at me as the police spoke to him. _

_I ran over and tried to beat him up but the police held me back. _

_"You want to hurt me brat?" The man asked around the cigarette in his mouth. _

_Suddenly I noticed the boys who bullied me at school in the back seat screaming along with some rap. _

_"Yeah." I told him spitting on his suite. He glared and almost hit me when one of the boys ran up to me. _

_"No don't hurt her!" He cried. He had short green hair like Haku's and the same eyes as well but I didn't notice. _

_"Honey ever since you were forced to leave that spirit place you talked about... well we all realized that you were crap. No wonder that boy forced you to leave."_

I hugged Kyo tightly making him smile and kiss me lightly.

Suddenly wind whipped around us. I closed my eyes tightly and fell back into someone's arms.

Instantly the wind stopped and I looked up to see Haku. He was the one who caught me.

"Haku give her to me!" Kyo complained making me stare at his childish pout.

"I'm sorry its just in my nature to help a girl in distress." Haku said blankly making Kyo's face redden in anger.

"It's alright Kyo. And thanks Haku. Your entrance was a little too windy for me."

Suddenly he kissed my forehead and disappeared.

**Do you think I should make a Haku version of this story too? Tell me please and sorry it took so long... I was grounded**


	10. Chapter 10

Kyo took me to the park instead. He wasn't in the mood for the Carnival anymore.

We both started to swing and joke about our friends at the bath house. It was pure innocent fun but... why did it feel so strange? So wrong?

I laughed as Kyo mentioned Lynn spending more and more time with this boy at the bath house. He hasn't been there long but he still caught her eye.

"Do you think we could ever be like that?" Kyo asked me softly taking my hand.

I smiled stiffly and hid my eyes. "I love you as much as I love Lynn but I don't know. I would never kiss Lynn. I don't know. I need to first let go of my past." I told him truthfully.

"What's so sad about your past?" He asked brushing back my hair.

"Um... let's not talk about it." I said swiftly wiping my eyes and smiling another fake smile.

I took one step to leave and instantly I disappeared.

I found myself in a room I'd never seen. With golden walls, silver sheets on the king sized bed, satin so soft it felt like egyption cotton, and paintings on the wall of cherry blossoms falling softly on a beautiful spring day.

"Hello?" I called slightly scared of who I might find.

Suddenly I was hugged from behind with someone's face burried in my hair.

I stood frozen to the spot as tears slowly filled my lids.

I stood their crying while this angel hugged me tightly.

"Haku?" I whisper hoarsly.

"Yes Chihiro?" He asked making my body burn.

"Thank you." I replied.

"Your welcome." instantly he carried me to the bed and hugged me as I slept for the first time with nothing to disturb me.

It felt nice.


	11. authors note

**I HAD NO INTERNET FOR THE PAST TWO WEEKS I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**on a happier note I will be updating my stories all weekend.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dedicated to my only reviewer. **

I woke up tangled in the sheets all alone. I felt scared for the first time in long time. I felt... all alone.

"Hello." Haku said slowly smirking at me from the doorway. He only had on jeans as he stared at me. His hair was messy like mine.

"Hey." I answered lazily getting up as slowly as I could. Thesheets felt nice against my skin. I almost felt tempted to lay back down.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked making me suddenly come back to reality.

"Um... I have work so can you drop me off at the bath house? I need to see Len and the boiler man." I said suddenly fully awake.

"Alright." He chuckled lightly.

"I tend to act somewhat awake at eight in the morning." I grumbled making him smile then walk toward me swiftly. He lifted me by my armpits then kissed my forehead.

Suddenly he burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?!" I asked pouting making him laugh harder.

"You look like a little doll! And your pout looks so cute!!!" He laughed acting like a parent as he cuddled me into his chest.

"Shut up and let me get ready." I growled making him laugh harder.

"Fine fine just hurry up Sen."


	13. Chapter 13

The secret is out. I'm still broken. I smile and laugh but I'm still broken.

Too many years of bullying can do that to you. I stared at Haku's retreating form. Of course this was my fault. It's always my fault.

I've known this for a long time yet I never really stopped myself from letting Kyo like me, Lin get all happy to hear I'm working here again, the boiler man happy to get his friend back, or even Haku happy to see his ghost.

I've let everyone think me being here was a good thing. I even fooled myself into thinking its a good thing for me to wind up back here again. Well it wasn't. It never was.

My inner voice haunted me as I hid in the playground of cherry blossom trees. I just laid on the ground as the soft pink petals fell around me.

Suddenly Kyo was at my side hugging me tightly to his chest as for the first time the cold bit my skin.

I smiled softly at him to reasure Kyo that I was fine, so he could go about his day and have fun... and forget about me.

The only thing I really wanted now... was for everyone to forget I ever existed.

Suddenly the frog appeared and cleared his throat. "Sen! Ubaba would like to see you immediatly." The frog croaked making me get up out of Kyo's comforting embrace.

"See you later!" I called smiling at them both as I walked away to go see what the witch wanted.

I entered her office hesitantly but a booming voice ordered me in. The three heads bounced around me as I shoved through them.

"Let the girl in." Ubaba's voice ordered making me flinch.

"You asked to see me." I said simply making her nod then turn to the papers on her desk.

"Yes my dear girl now shut up and let me finish this real quick." She muttered then went digging through her files using magic.

I sat back then suddenly flinched once more when she smirked at me, apparently finished.

I made my face remain blank as she took off her reading glasses and looked me straight in the eye.

"So you want to make a wish my dear girl?" She asked smiling showing all her teeth, already taking a contract out.


	14. Chapter 14

**I reread the chapter and it seemed like it was a little hard to fallow... -.-' so I'm sorry I'm rewriting it swiftly before I update with the next chapter. The stoy is coming to an end folks! I kinda doubt anyone's even reading it anymore so I'm just writing this for my own enjoyment. So R&R if you wana make a certain writer happy! **

"Yes I have a wish." I replied knowing what I needed to say. What I had to say. This would kill me inside but I needed to ask for this.

"Go ahead and tell me. Maybe I could bring Yuko to answer it. But only if I like what you wish for." Ubaba smirked making me stare at her defiantly.

"I wish for everyone here to forget they ever met me." I replied simply making her smile then wave her hand casting a spell. I could feel 'Yuko' appear even before she was visible. Yes she could grant my wish... now the only question is... will she?

Suddenly a woman walked in smirking at me. She obviously knew what my wish was and why she was here. She was tall, about six-four, with long black hair and amber eyes.

"A wish to be forgotten... that's a difficult task to have done. Especially for so many people who care for you." The woman said simply placing a finger on my bottom lip. She studied me closely. Her komono was one that wouldn't be noticed in the bath house. Elegant yet exquisite.. but everyone that comes here is rich and owns several beautiful komonos. "Tell me in your exact words what you wish for once more."

"I wish for everyone who knew me at any point forget all about me." I whispered closing my eyes.

"This wish has several loop holes I hope you know and the price is great." The witch said before smiling at me softly. "You've endured alot of pain haven't you?"

"Yes." I replied feeling the air fill with this woman's magic.

"So much pain can cause one to understand so much more than the average person. I hope you understand this." The witch whispered.

"I understand."

"the payment for this would have to be all your pain, sadness, and regret. A simple payment but without all this then you wouldn't need to make the wish in the first place. You wouldn't want to. Think carefully before you decide." She answered making me gasp.

Opening my eyes I collapsed to my knees. I was back at the cherry blossom tree.


	15. Chapter 15

I grinned as I ran swiftly into the park, snatching the swings before anyone else could get to them.

The sky was so crystal clear with the perfect ammount of clouds and sunlight! "Sen!" A mother cried to a younger girl who was sliding down the slides.

I looked up out of habit, but I knew. I'm not Sen anymore. I never really was Sen to begin with.

Suddenly a boy was swinging besides me. He looked alot like Haku but that couldn't be. He grinned at me making my eyes widen.

"I'm Haku what's your name?" He asked. His features showed that he didn't recognize me at all. Regardless of how he got here and why he seems so be human... Haku still doesn't know me.

Water filled my vision as I glanced away quickly. Its almost been a year since I was last at the bath house. Still I cared about them all and I still felt like I wasa burden... they shouldn't care about a peice of dirt like me.

"I'm Chihiro." I whispered not even glancing at him. I jumped from the swings and landed on my knees.

Tears over flooded as I sobbed. Yuko couldn't take away the pain I'd feel in the future... all those memories of them hurts even worse knowing that they will never remember anything about me!

Suddenly arms wrapped around me. "Chihiro... what a pretty name." He whispered letting me ruin his shirt with my tears.

I was all alone now in my memories. Just like how I wanted all along... I was a fool.

At least now I still have someone. I'm not alone in this world... I'm not alone.

**_The end_**


End file.
